


One more dance

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Series: Party 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hipster Castiel, House Party, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick timestamp for Teach me how to party :)</p>
<p>It wasn’t as if he LIKED parties, or drinking. But Dean still dragged him along sometimes. Dean said it was because he enjoyed the look of utter disdain on Cas’ face whenever they entered a room full of sweaty, drunk students grinding to bad pop music, but Cas knew it was because of moments like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more dance

**Author's Note:**

> Three songs mentioned in this little drabble, I'd say put on at least one of them as you're reading - No.1 Party Anthem, Mad Sounds or Wanna Be Yours, all by the Arctic Monkeys. I don't own those songs or anything SPN-related (*sad face*) For those reading my stuff (sort of) regularly, sorry for the long wait, I will soon update Substance Undetermined again!

There were perhaps four or five people left on the dancefloor. Castiel didn’t give a damn really about how many, to be honest. He didn’t care about anything. He was carefree.

Now that had been a while.

It wasn’t as if he _liked_ parties, or drinking. But Dean still dragged him along sometimes. Dean said it was because he enjoyed the look of utter disdain on Cas’ face whenever they entered a room full of sweaty, drunk students grinding to bad pop music, but Cas knew it was because of moments like these.

He had his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck (and yes, he might be topping in their relationship, but Dean still insisted on being the husband every now and then, and after a short and stupid drunk argument he’d just given in and let Dean wrap his arms around his waist), his eyes closed as he breathed in Dean’s scent of leather and whiskey. He was definitely drunk, otherwise he wouldn’t have given in so easily, but right now he really didn’t care about anything anymore.

He just felt that drunk, sleepy haze as they moved slowly. Charlie was being an amazing DJ for him, playing some calm Artic Monkeys songs to close the night with. _No.1 Party Anthem_ was absolutely perfect, and right now Cas didn’t want to be anywhere else but here.

The song rolled over into _Mad Sounds_ , another perfect slow-dancing song. Dean hummed low, mouthing the words against the shell of Cas’ ear, making him shiver. He let out a soft chuckle each time Dean just replaced the words he didn’t know with incoherent mumbling, forgiving him for the sin of not knowing the lyrics to an Arctic Monkeys song. He just sighed and let it happen.

From the corner of his eye he caught the sight of Charlie giving him a questioning look. They were now the only two people left to still be standing, but Cas wasn’t ready for it to end yet. He wanted this moment to last forever.

“One more,” he mouthed her. She gave a little smile, clearly finding them absolutely adorable, and put on _Wanna Be Yours_. Cas sighed as he let his eyes fall shut again, and leaned his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“Fuckin’ amazing, know that?” Dean slurred softly, drunk as well (of course he was, Cas wouldn’t get drunk unless Dean was).

Cas smiled. “Yeah, yeah, love you too,” he replied with a lazy but content smile, not bothering to open his eyes. He felt Dean huff against him, muttering something about chick flick moments. He ignored it.

How he could ever have been so blind, how he could only have discovered this so late, he didn’t know. But right now, he didn’t care. He was carefree.

They swayed softly in each other’s arms for the rest of the night, long after even Charlie had gone to bed and there was no music left. They didn’t need music.

They didn’t care.

They were carefree.

 

~End~


End file.
